1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor of a structure having a commutator and a brush for feeding power and, more particularly, to a motor having a mechanism which outputs rotation information representing a rotation position and speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No conventional motor having a commutator and a brush for feeding power has a mechanism which outputs rotation information corresponding to a rotation position and speed therein. That is, no conventional motor outputs rotation information as a motor itself. For this reason, since rotation information cannot be obtained by the motor itself, a rotation detection device such as a rotary encoder must be provided outside the motor to drive the motor at a constant speed or to rotate it by a predetermined angular interval. However, with this arrangement, a system combining the motor and the rotation detection device is enlarged as a whole when compared to the motor itself, resulting in high cost.